Insomnia
by Theo Telshalla-Arieda Gardner
Summary: For IJCC's contest.  When Sinead get's a case of insomnia, she finds out Hamilton has the same problem.  After a midnight talk with her least favorite Cahill, will she ever be able to get to sleep? Written by Arieda.


**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry I haven't been updating much, it's just that, with school back, I have so much on my plate, and I don't have enough time to eat everything on it. Anyway, on to the story, this is for Nia's contest and it is also my first contest ever! So I'm very excited, because it's almost like a milestone of FF. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues or anything Disney related, according to my therapist. But the voices still disagree...don't believe a word they say.**

Sinead couldn't go to sleep. At all. She had tossed and turned for hours on the bed before finally giving up and tried to suffocate herself with a pillow.

Let's just say it didn't work out so well.

She usually hated these family reunions. Grace's mansion had been rebuilt for Cahill headquarter purposes, and, occasionally, for holding reunions that went on for about a week or so. Either way, the rooms were stuffy, and Sinead preferred her real bedroom back in Oak Bluffs.

"Ugh!" she screamed, frustrated. The sleepless girl threw her pillow at the closet, where it slumped to the gound.

_Head-Wall. Head-Wall. Head-Wall. _

Sinead groaned. Maybe a midnight snack? And if that didn't help, she was hopeless.

She slipped off her bed and stepped out of the room. She instantly shivered. _This mansion was home to a dead woman. What if her ghost..._ No, there was no scientific proof that ghosts existed. Which they didn't. But watching Disney's Haunted Mansion didn't help a bit as Sinead wrapped her arms around her body, walking down the stairs.

Once she was safely inside the kitchen, Sinead fumbled for the light switch, when the girl saw a ghostly light appearing from the edge of the room. Her eyes widened, and she screamed.

At the same time, a male voice shouted back, "What the heck?"

The light dropped to the floor, where Sinead realized it was only a flashlight, and mentally face-palmed herself.

She got to the switch and light flooded the spacious area. Sinead looked at the person standing in front of her. "Holt?" She said, incredulously.

Hamilton rolled his eyes. "What? A guy can't have a snack? I couldn't go to sleep."

"Oh. You had insomnia too then?"

"Do I look like I have pneumonia?"

Sinead snorted. "No, you idiot. Insomnia. It mean you can't sleep."

Hamilton turned around grumbling something about Ekats and their fancy names for everything. Then he smirked. "Anyway, why did you scream when you saw me?"

"Because I was scared half to death by you and your stupid flashlight," Sinead confessed in annoyance.

"Why is Perry the Platypus on your pajamas?" Hamilton suddenly asked, opening the fridge and looking inside.

Startled by the random question, she looked up, and just then realising that she was wearing her Disney pajamas. Sinead's face flushed, though she tried to hide it with a glare. "Why do you care?"

"No offense, but the 'tough girl' act doesn't work on you."

She huffed and opened the small cupboard and took out a small, silver glass. "Oh, shut up."

"Make me." Hamilton came up with the weakest comeback ever.

She turned around with an evil glint in her eyes. "You don't even know how much blackmail we have on you, Holt. So I'd watch your tongue, if I were you."

Ham simply shrugged and took out a slice of leftover cake then began eating it with his bare hands.

Sinead looked at him, disgusted. "There's this new contraption out. It's called a fork, and I suggest you use one. Gods, the way you eat, it's worse than Ron Weasley, I swear!"

"Oh yeah, he's the Emma Watson girl's wife right? From Sherlock Holmes?"

Head-Cupboard? Or just poison Holt in his sleep? Nah, the last one seemed too Lucian. Sinead poured the milk into her glass and sat down at the table. "Yeah. He's her wife. You've completely got this marriage thing down, Holt."

Hamilton washed his hands and poured himself a glass of milk too. "Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope. Perfectly serious."

"Wanna play 20 Questions?"

Sinead looked at him. "First you ask me about my PJ's, and then you want to play a game with me. Are you feeling alright?"

Hamilton grinned. "Couldn't be any better, Ms. Starling. Anyway, do you?"

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure we've already went over this. 20 Questions."

"Oh. Right. Why not?" Sinead grumbled.

"You first," He offered.

""Why did you put that bomb?" she blurted out.

The kitchen got really quiet.

"Why can't you just let that go already?" Hamilton asked.

Sinead spun around and glared at him. "Why should I? Because of you and your stupid family-"

"My family isn't stupid!" he protested.

"-one of my brothers is blind, and the other is practically senseless at times!" She raised her voice.

"Shh! Sinead, you'll wake everyone up!"

Sinead fumed. "_I don't care! _Let them wake up! You ruined my whole life and all you can say about it is 'they'll wake up'? And then you expect me to forgive and forget?"

"That was the reason of the reunion," Hamilton pointed out.

"Yeah. And you know what? I forgive everyone else. Except you. And I'll never come down that low,"

"Why does every conversation we ever had always lead to this?" he asked, exasperated.

The two stood there, glaring at each other before Hamilton sighed. "Alright. You have a reason to hate me. I admit that."

"Oh, I have more than one reason, Holt," Sinead blinked back tears. She turned around quickly so he wouldn't see.

"Hey, are you crying?" Too late.

Sniffing and trying to get a grip on herself, Sinead answered. "No." Her voice broke and tears threatened to spill.

Hamilton looked uncomfortable, like he hadn't had much experience with crying girls. He probably didn't.

"Your brothers are going to get better. The operations will work."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

Hamilton sat down next to her. "What if I could keep it?"

"But you can't."

"What if I could?

"You can't."

The space between them was slowly closing, and SInead knew they both felt it.

Hamilton raised an eyebrow. "This is the part where we kiss."

Sinead did an uptake. "W-what?"

He grinned. "I knew that would make you stop being so gloomy."

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Wow, Hamilton."

He looked quizzically at her.

"What?"

"You called me Hamilton. Not Holt. Are we off the last name basis now?"

Sinead grinned as she got up and started climbing up the stairs. "Don't think this changes anything between us."

But both couldn't help feeling a little twinge of butterflies in their stomach.

**A/N: Wow, I think Sinead is featured in every single on of my stories for this fandom. I really need 'widen my horizons' to other characters. Anyway, I know this isn't one of my best works, and I accept flames and CC. Praise is also welcome, of course. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**

**P.S. If you don't mind, tell me if you have ever had insomnia before. Just morbid curiosity.**


End file.
